Promesa
by Pyb World
Summary: Alice quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo al sombrero, pero las piedras en el camino no le dejaron cumplir su cometido.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella no se sentía bien, en lo más mínimo, es más, le dolía todo.<p>

Alice estaba sufriendo, y nadie sabía la cura de su enfermedad. Pero no era la única, en todo Londres habían personas infectadas del mismo virus, y nadie hasta ese momento se había podido salvar de las garras largas de la muerte. Nadie había vivido, y eso restaba esperanzas para la familia Kingsleigh que esperaba pacientemente que ella se recuperara.

Pero ese momento nunca iba a llegar.

Alice no se recuperaría. Y ella no podía estar más triste por eso... No había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver al Sombrerero, Mirana, Chess o cualquier otro de sus amigos en Infratierra. No podría cumplir su promesa hecha a Tarrant, ella no volvería. No podía, por más que quisiera.

La enfermedad la tenía muy débil, apenas se podía mover.

Tosió por un minuto, el que le pareció bastante largo.

Una lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla.

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

Sin tal solo pudiera ver a sus amigos una vez más, ella podría morir feliz.

Sin ese maldito remordimiento.

—Viaje bueno... Tarrant —ella sintió un malestar en el pecho.

_Dolor._

Ella había pasado los últimos cinco años de viaje por todo el mundo, recolectando diferentes sabores de té, pero sobre todo el té de Ceylan que vendía los mejores y había pensado que al Sombrerero le gustarían. Ella había tenido una vida buena, alegre. Pudo hacer todo lo que quiso y cumplir el sueño de su padre muerto.

Ahora solo tenía que decir adiós.

Para siempre.

_Podrías quedarte,_ se acordó de la sugerencia de Tarrant cuando ella estaba a punto de beberse la sangre del Jabberwocky.

Ella sonrió.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado quedarse a su lado.

Sonreír todos los días, tomando mucho té y hablando con sus amigos queridos.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza sus parpados se cerraron completamente. No se volverían a abrir.

Chess, quien en ese momento estaba en la ventana, triste, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a Infratierra para informarle a la Reina Blanca sobre los sucesos de la otra tierra. Sobre el Campeón de Infratierra también.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Infratierra, al extremo de un conjunto de tres mesas se encontraba un Sombrerero. Esperando, y esperando la llegaba de Alice a Infratierra nuevamente.<p>

No se había movido y no lo haría hasta que ella volviera.

Él había esperado trece años antes y ahora podía seguir esperando hasta que ella volviera.

—Tarrant —la voz dulce de Mirana lo sobresaltó un poco. Miró en dirección donde estaba la Reina de Infratierra. Ella se acercó a él y lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Pasa algo, majestad? —preguntó Tarrant asaltado de pronto por la curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

Sin embargo ella no se secó esa lágrima.

Tarrant sintió que mejor no era bueno saber la respuesta a la pregunta formulada. Que era mejor no haber preguntado.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas y tocó una de sus manos maltratadas por el mercurio de los sombreros. Lo miró a los ojos con lástima.

Él iba a decir que era mejor no responder. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando trato de sacar las palabras de su boca, pues la Reina ya había hablado.

—Ella no volverá —dijo con dolor Mirana—. Tarrant, no puedes seguir esperando.

Él sintió que algo había detrás de eso. Ella le había prometido que volvería, y Alice si cumplía sus promesas. Ella dijo que no lo olvidaría y que estaría ahí en cuanto terminara de arreglar asuntos en su mundo.

Ya habían pasado ocho años en Infratierra desde ese suceso y él había estado esperando todo ese tiempo sin moverse de su mesa de té, solo lo hacía para irse a dormir ya que el tiempo decidió perdonarlo y el tiempo pasaba.

—Mi Reina, ella me prometió que volvería —respondió él lo más calmado posible.

Mirana negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Ahora las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran más.

—Sombrerero, oh sombrerero... Ella no puede volver.

En eso él entendió. Fue como si un pensamiento rápido pasara por su mente, atontándolo un poco.

Sus ojos se fueron del verde opaco al amarillo.

Mallymkun no estaba y Thackery tampoco por el simple hecho de que se había aburrido de ver al Sombrero sin hacer nada. Ya que él no les había hecho caso y siempre hablaba de Alice, de que ella regresaría para quedarse. Que ella cumpliría su promesa, que ella no lo decepcionaría.

El corazón despedazado el pobre sombrerero se detuvo por unos segundos. Él ya no sintió nada a su alrededor. No vio a Mirana por unos segundos, pero cuando volvió en si negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ella volverá, Alice no rompe sus promesas —_Alice no podía estar muerta, ella me prometió_... Pensó Tarrant.

Mirana sabía que no lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión, así que se fue a buscar a Chess para que le ayudara con el Sombrerero.

Pasaron los años y el sombrerero seguía esperando. Al principió lloró creyendo un poco en las palabras de la Reina, luego empezó a levantarse de la mesa más a menudo, y pronto empezó a hablar más con sus amigos.

Pero nunca volvió a sonreír.

La siguió esperando.

Porque ella se lo había prometido.

* * *

><p><em>Ceyland es la actual Sir lanka, o al revés. Por si acaso. Con respecto a los años, debes saber que en el país de las maravillas pasó más tiempo porque en la película sale que a pesar de que Alice estuvo tres días en Infratierra apenas habían pasado unos minutos en el otro mundo.<em>


End file.
